


Day 200 - Is a friend indeed

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [200]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!John, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock tried to ignore the grim atmosphere that was rather unusual for their home. </b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 200 - Is a friend indeed

Sherlock tried to ignore the grim atmosphere that was rather unusual for their home. If he hadn’t been emotionally invested in the whole affair, he would’ve been fascinated by the way John’s feelings went from anger and hurt and rejection to guilt and self-hate for hurting Sherlock with his accusations. So many different shades of pain.

John was cluttering around in the kitchen, now and then Sherlock could hear him take a breath as if he was about to speak, but he never did.

Sherlock decided that he could stand it no longer. He would go to the Yard and see if Lestrade had something to distract him. He got up and turned around, only to nearly run into John, who obviously just had decided that it was time to talk.

“Molly called. Please don’t be angry with her, she just wanted to help.”

Sherlock wasn’t sure he’d even have the strength to be angry at Molly right now.

John looked to the floor. “I’m sorry. I acted immature and unfair and I shouldn’t have said the things I said. But sometimes I look at you and I don’t understand what you see in me. Then I get insecure because I fear that I might lose you. And then I take everything the wrong way and I get mean and belligerent.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'self-doubts'.
> 
> There, I made it better. You may expect make-up sex in the near future. :D
> 
> Also, Day 200!!!


End file.
